You're Mine Now
by JackB
Summary: Kirk et Uhura font des paris, tout ce passe bien jusqu'à ce qu'Uhura décide de jouer gros.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je reviens aujourd'hui après une longue absence pour une petite fic légère **

**Du Spirk bien évidement, parce que Kirk et Spock sont obligé d'être ensemble.**

**J'espère**** que vous apprécierez et que ça vous détendra/amusera. Je change de POV en cour de chapitre, j'avais envie de tester autre chose ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kirk s'ennuyait, l'Enterprise étaient en route vers un nouveau planétoïde qu'ils allaient devoir étudier, l'atmosphère de cette planète empêchait les déflecteurs de faire leur travail. Il était impossible de savoir de qu'elle classe était cette planète et donc ils ne pouvaient pas faire les préparations habituel ni préparer l'équipement adéquat pour une mission, en avance. Du coup, il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait juste attendre que l'Enterprise arrive et se place en orbite autour de la planète avant de lancer une sonde sur celle-ci.

Enfin Kirk n'avait rien à faire à part rester sur sa chaise de capitaine à attendre que les rapports arrive. Les autres officiers semblait aussi s'ennuyer un peu. Sauf Spock qui semblait absorber par son travail bien qu'il n'y ai que de la cartographie à faire.

Bon sang, quand est-ce que quelque chose allait arriver ? N'importe quoi qui attirerait son attention, qui le sortirait de cette journée ennuyeuse. Il sursauta presque quand on lui donna un nouveau rapport, il sourit à la jeune femme blonde qui se dirigea une fois sa tache remplie jusqu'à Uhura. Pris d'un élan de curiosité il tendit l'oreille pour voir ce qui ce disait. Était-ce de l'irrespect de faire ça ? Peut être, mais sur la passerelle toute les conversations pouvait être entendu de tout le monde et en particulier de lui.

\- « Tu as encore gagner Nyota ! »

\- « Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble. »

\- « Je sais, j'aurais jamais du parier sur ça avec toi. Allez je te laisse. » Uhura lui sourit.

Kirk était surprit, il ne savait pas qu'Uhura était du genre à faire des paris, c'était une information assez intéressante. Au moins ça l'avait distrait quelques minutes. Il porta son attention au rapport, vit qu'il était impeccable, et le signa. Voilà il n'avait déjà plus rien à faire. Il se tourna encore une fois vers Spock. Après tout il pourrait bien aller l'embêter. C'est ce qu'il fit, envahissant l'espace de son premier officier il lui posa tout un tas de questions et fit tout un tas de remarque qui exaspérèrent le brun.

\- « Capitaine je suis en train de travailler. Il semblerait que vous ayez un trop plein d'énergie, je vous suggère d'aller en salle de sport. »

\- « Quoi vous me chassez de ma passerelle ? »

\- « Non, mais compte tenu du fait qu'il nous faudra encore quatre heures et seize minutes avant d'arriver à destination et que rien ne semble entraver la route du vaisseau pendant ce laps de temps, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous vous occupiez à autre chose.. »

\- « Que de vous gêner dans votre travail ? »

Le regard de Spock confirma ce que disait le Capitaine. Celui-ci soupira. En tant normal il aurait remit en partie Spock à sa place avec une mauvaise fois dont seul lui était capable, mais après tout l'idée de son second était intéressante, il pouvait bien aller s'entraîner avec quelques officiers de la sécurité, ça lui éviterait de poireauté sur la passerelle.

\- « Soit, je vous laisse travailler, vous avez la passerelle, appeler moi en cas d'ennui ou lorsqu'on arrivera à proximité de la planète. »

\- « Bien Capitaine. »

Le blond se dirigea vers le turbolift, suivit d'Uhura qui tenait plusieurs rapport dans les mains. Kirk n'y résista pas, une fois que la machine fut en marche.

\- « Alors comme ça vous aimez parier ? » Uhura se tourna vers lui.

\- « Oui, je trouve ça amusant. »

\- « Vous faites ça souvent ? «

\- « Quand j'en ai l'occasion oui. »

\- « Hum je vois. »

\- « Vous pensez que le planétoïde sera de quelle classe ? »

\- « Hum je dirais de classe P une planète glaciaire ou de classe L, une partiellement habitable. »

\- « Je pense plus à une planète « démon ». »

\- « Une classe Y ? hum c'est possible après tout, bien que peu probable à mon avis. »

\- « On pari ? »

Kirk fronça les sourcils et la regarda un peu étonner, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

\- « On pari des heures de travail en moins ou en plus. »

Le capitaine trouvait ça culotté de la part de son officier des communications, mais après tout pourquoi pas. C'était assez amusant en faite.

\- « D'accord. »

Le turbolift arriva à destination et Uhura sortie lui lançant un regard de défie que le capitaine lui rendit. Oh oui ça allait être amusant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Passerelle à Capitaine Kirk. »

\- « Kirk ici, qu'est-ce qu'il y à Spock ? »

\- « Nous arriverons à proximité de la planète d'ici quinze minutes. »

\- « Très bien j'arrive. »

Kirk débarqua sur la passerelle et attendit que l'Enterprise soit mis en orbite autour de la planète.

\- « Très bien, téléportez la sonde sur la planète. » Ordonna t-il, puis il attendit, espérant qu'il gagne le pari qu'il avait fait avec Uhura.

\- « C'est une planète de classe P capitaine. »

Il sourit, il avait gagner. Il se tourna vers la brune, le visage placardé de sa victoire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

**Changement de POV**

J'organisais rapidement l'expédition sur la planète, intimant les officiers de se préparer à la mission. Puis m'approchais d'Uhura en souriant bêtement face à ma victoire.

\- « Soit vous avez gagné, Capitaine. Combien d'heures et quand ? » Fit-elle bonne joueuse bien que légèrement boudeuse.

\- « hum 15 heures ça me parais bien. Deux ou trois heures de plus par jour, à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

\- « Oh non, je ne veux pas travailler cette nuit. » Se plaignit-elle. Curieux je demandais.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « J'avais prévu quelque chose. »

\- « Avec Spock ? »

\- « Oui ! »

\- « Désolé, un pari est un pari ce ne serais pas du jeu sinon. » Elle souffla.

\- « Ok. »

Je retournais sur ma chaise et changea la fiche de service. J'aurais pu être plus coulant avec Uhura, mais bon un pari était un pari, c'était comme ça.

La mission se déroula parfaitement bien et c'est en début de soirée que l'équipe d'expédition remonta, j'étais fatigué et frigorifier comme tout ceux qui m'avait accompagné. Je leur ordonnais de déposer les données récoltées dans les laboratoires pour de futur analyse plus poussé et leur intimais vivement d'aller se reposer pour demain puisqu'on continuait l'exploration. Je retournais sur la passerelle par la suite, l'équipe de nuit ayant déjà pris ses marques, seul Spock était rester pour parfaire la coordination avec l'équipe au sol, mais je lui fit signe de partir manger rapidement, ses heures de service étant déjà dépasser.

Je donnais les instructions aux officiers en service de nuit, ce qui consistait à quelques vérifications de base du matériel du vaisseau, d'analyse et surveillance spatial. Puis je repartie tranquillement vers le turbolift encourageant avant ça Uhura pour les heures de travaille qu'elle avait à faire en plus, elle me sourit puis se retourna sur sa console.

J'arrivais ensuite au mess, histoire de manger un peu avant d'aller me reposer. Spock s'assit en face de moi. Je relevais les yeux, surprit.

\- « Oui ? » demandais-je

\- « Capitaine, j'ai vu que vous aviez changer la fiche de service. »

\- « En effet. »

\- « Pourquoi ? Uhura travaille depuis 6 heures ce matin. Il n'est pas judicieux de la mettre en service pour le début de la nuit. » Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- « Elle ne vous as pas dit ? » Ce fut au tour de Spock de froncer les sourcils.

\- « Je n'ai pas souhaité en discuter avec elle sur la passerelle, je n'ai pas à remettre en cause vos décision excepter avec vous directement. Vous aviez approuvé la fiche de service deux jours plus tôt, pourquoi avoir changer aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Vous me prenez la tête parce que j'ai juste fait un changement de personnel ? » Dis-je sarcastique. Spock fronça les sourcils. « Je rigole, je sais que vous aviez prévu quelque chose avec Uhura ce soir, cependant, elle et moi on à parié des heures de travail et j'ai gagné. Uhura fera 15 heures de travaille de plus ces deux prochaines semaines. »

Spock se ravisa, lui qui était un peu penché vers moi se redressa, j'eus l'impression qu'il était en train de soupirer rien qu'en faisant ce petit geste anodin car bien-sur jamais je n'entendrais Spock soupirer ou souffler. C'était étonnant, il semblait agacé.

\- « Hum ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive, pas vrai ? Elle pari souvent ? » demandais-je.

\- « Oui. » Me répondit-il avec un ton froid et détaché.

\- « C'est agaçant ? »

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas, mais préféra rebondir sur le travail et notamment la mission de demain. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Puis lui proposais une partie d'échec une fois mon repas finit puisque sa soirée avait été avorté. Il accepta.

Je ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue ou non, mais je n'étais quasiment pas concentrer sur la partie, ou plutôt les parties que je faisait avec Spock, souvent je me perdais dans mes pensées, ou dans ses cheveux, ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres, ses oreilles, ses yeux, son cou, ses mains, ses épaules. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le regardais aujourd'hui plus particulièrement qu'un autre jour. Il n'avait rien de particulier, rien qui aurait attiré mon regard plus que d'habitude et pourtant je l'observais, le scrutais, je l'admirais presque, oubliant que j'en était déjà à ma deuxième partie de perdu et que j'étais en train de me défendre mollement sur la troisième.

Quelque chose avait changer. Parce que ce soir je remarquais à quel point Spock pouvait être séduisant. Oh ça ne se voyait pas tout de suite, quand on le rencontrait, on ne faisait pas attention, mais au final il dégageait quelque chose, ses traits était plus doux qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, ses yeux moins froid et dur qu'il n'y paraissait, ils étaient plutôt humain en faite, expressif et chaleureux.

\- « Jim ? »

Je sursautais avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas jouer depuis assez de temps pour que Spock me le fasse remarquer, sachant que d'habitude il me laissait prendre tout mon temps pour réfléchir et parfois ça durait dix minutes, est-ce que ça faisait plus longtemps que ça que j'étais rester inconscient ? Combien de temps étais-je rester là à le regarder ?

Me reprenant je bougeais une pièce au hasard, et il s'avéra que je le mis en échec. Je me reconcentrais sur la partie. N'osant reporter le regard sur mon second de peur de me perdre à nouveau. Et je réalisais doucement en observant le plateau que Spock était beau, réellement beau et que j'étais jaloux d'Uhura.

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

**à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos review, cela m'as fait très plaisir**

**voilà la suite de ma petite fic qui ne se prend pas la tête :)**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une petite semaine s'était déroulé depuis le pari avec Uhura, et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle me suive dans le turbolift pour me demander une revanche.

\- « Quoi, la soirée avorté avec Spock ne t'as pas suffit ? »

\- « Tu pense que tu peux gagner à chaque fois ? » Je haussais les épaules.

\- « Tu aime vraiment parier pas vrai ? »

\- « Je sais que c'est une fâcheuse habitude, mais j'adore ça, quand j'étais gamine je pariais tout le temps aussi. »

\- « Tu n'as jamais perdu de chose importante ? »

\- « C'est arrivé, c'est vrai, mais j'ai gagné bien plus, donc au final... Et puis j'aime ça, c'est tout. »

\- « ça ne dérange pas trop Spock ? »

\- « Il n'approuve pas, mais bon. »

\- « Hum je vois. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on pari et sur quoi ? »

\- « Tu pense que Chekov est toujours puceau ? »

Je me retournais vers elle, l'air de dire « vraiment ? », mais il fallait avouer que c'était une question somme toute intéressante, le petit génie de mon équipe ayant à peine 18 ans et déjà régulièrement sur la passerelle. On était en droit de se demander s'il avait déjà croquer la chair d'une autre personne, je réfléchie un instant.

\- « Oui. » Fis-je.

\- « Non pour moi, ok on pari une info perso si on perd. »

\- « ça me vas. »

Le turbolift s'ouvrit, enfin arriver à destination, et Spock était devant, m'attendant pour me parler travail. Néanmoins je remarquais une certaine expression chez lui quand je m'approchais de lui.

\- « Un autre pari ? » Me demanda t-il.

Je répondis par l'affirmative et vu le même mouvement de relâchement que je qualifiais de « soupire », de toute évidence il désapprouvait.

\- « Oh allons Spock, les paris c'est marrant. »

\- « Pas à outrance Capitaine, pas quand ça deviens une obsession. »

\- « Je fait encore ce que je veux Spock. »

\- « Oh oui, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne pense pas que vous abusiez de quelque chose, mais je parlais de Uhura. »

Je me frappais intérieurement pour ma débilité, le ton critique de Spock m'avait fait réagir pour moi-même alors qu'il était évident qu'il parlait du lieutenant.

\- « Elle n'est pas contente si elle ne fait pas au moins un pari par jour. » j'écarquillais les yeux.

\- « à ce point ? »

\- « De toute évidence. »

\- « Hum, ça vous gêne vraiment, ça serait un motif pour que vous la quittiez si elle continuait ? » Fis-je par simple curiosité, étant sur que Spock me dirais que non.

\- « Je ne sais pas, peut être. » Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- « D'accord, et bien j'espère que ça se calmera alors. »

Il acquiesça et on retourna ensuite au travail, je me félicitais de décoder et repérer de plus en plus le langage corporel de mon second. Durant toute la semaine je n'avais cessé de le regarder pour être sur de mon attirance envers lui, je le trouvais beau oui, et j'avais voulu le vérifier de nombreuse fois. Maintenant que j'avais comprit, j'essayais plutôt de faire profile bas, bien que mes pensées érotique s'agrémentèrent de sourcils et d'oreille pointu, mais j'avais une règle : « on ne touche pas au officier du vaisseau ». De toute façon il était avec Uhura alors quoi que ce soit que je voudrais faire s'en retrouverait automatiquement annulé.

Quelque jours plus tard, mon officier des communications vint me voir.

\- « J'ai gagné ! » Fit-elle avec une grand sourire.

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « hé oui. » Je soupirais, dommage.

\- « Alors ? » me poussa t-elle. « Pas de détour, tu te souviens de ce que tu as parié ? »

\- « Parfaitement, laisse moi réfléchir à ce que je pourrais te dire. »

\- « Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne. »

\- « Hum, j'ai bien un truc, mais je l'ai déjà dit à Bones, mais à personne d'autre. »

\- « ça me va, vas y. »

\- « Hum, et bien.. je suis pansexuel. » Elle se mis à rire.

\- « Non sérieusement, un truc vrai. »

\- « C'est vrai. Je suis pansexuel. »

\- « Toi pansexuel ? »

\- « Si je te le dit. »

\- « Toi, le mec à femme, celui qui arrive à avoir la plupart des filles dans son lit. » Je soupirais encore.

\- « Oui ! » grognais-je. « En réalité je ne fait pas attention au genre d'une personne, et pas vraiment à son espèce non plus, si une personne me plaît je me lance, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être une inclinaison plus pousser pour les femmes, mais voilà. »

\- « Oh, ça c'est du scoop. »

\- « Je te demanderais de ne pas trop ébruité ce que je viens de te dire, voir pas du tout, tu sera gentille. »

\- « très bien. »

Le lendemains, le premier regard que Spock me porta me fit comprendre qu'elle lui avait dit, bon c'était légèrement gênant, mais je m'en fichais un peu en même temps. Ce n'était pas un regard qui juge, juste un regard qui s'étonne. Il avait du être surprit, comme Uhura. J'aurais apprécier voir ça réaction. Tant pis.

Les mois passèrent et je fis d'autres paris, trois ou quatre en faite avec Uhura, les prix montaient un peu bien évidement, de façon progressive et je dois avouer que ça me faisait une petite distraction.

Je continuais à observer Spock mais je m'arrêtais quand j'eus l'impression que Uhura avait remarquer. Je n'avais pas envie de m'avancer sur un terrain dangereux.

Quatre mois environ après le début de nos paris, je fut finalement lassé, mais pour terminer en beauté, elle m'en proposa un tout dernier.

Notre mission actuelle était une mission diplomatique des plus délicates, il fallait réparer les bavures d'un premier contact qui s'était mal déroulé, l'espèce en question était à deux doigts de nous déclarer la guerre, les discutions qu'il y avait en cour était notre dernière chance de faire changer la donne. Mais ce n'était pas une espèce facile, beaucoup de protocoles, de règles, et d'erreurs à ne pas commettre.

L'Enterprise avait été envoyé uniquement parce que le dirigeant avait entendu de bonnes chose sur moi et sur les exploits de l'équipage et il n'avait absolument pas voulu que ce soit un ambassadeur officiel qui vienne directement, mais moi. Je n'avais jamais été très doué en diplomatie, je me débrouillais, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Spock était même meilleurs que moi, mais le dirigeant n'aurais jamais voulu discuter avec lui car il n'était pas le plus haut gradé.

Starfleet m'avait demander de faire de mon mieux et de tout faire pour réussir, mais l'Amiral m'avait bien fait comprendre que si la guerre éclatait on ne n'en voudrait pas trop si j'avais fait le maximum.

Uhura m'avait alors proposer son pari. Si je réussissais les négociations, j'avais gagner, sinon perdu.

\- « Soit et je paye quoi si je perd ? »

Je me rappelais les statistiques que Spock m'avait sortie un peu plus tôt. J'avais 92,1% de rater ma mission, si l'on tenait compte de mes expériences en terme de diplomatie et de la situation actuel. J'avais 15,9% de chance de me faire tuer directement, 4,9% de réussir à garder une entente entre la fédération et cette espèce, c'est à dire un traité de non agression et rien de plus et je devais avoir seulement 1,3% de chance de non seulement garder une entente entre la fédération et cette espèce, mais aussi de la rendre avenante à de futur traité d'échange commerciaux ou culturelles … Autant dire que je voulais bien parier si le prix n'était pas trop cher étant donner qu'il était fort probable que je rate cette mission.

\- « Hum.. disons que tu devra rester abstinent. » Je la regardais avec un air bizarre.

\- « Sérieusement ? C'est tout ? Pendant combien de temps ? »

\- « Pendant 30 ans. »

Je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive.

\- « Tu sais que c'est probablement la durer total durant laquelle je serais capitaine. »

\- « Probablement. »

\- « Non. » Grognais-je.

\- « Dommage. »

Je réfléchie, rester abstinent ? Non je ne pourrai pas, mais d'un autre coté, je l'étais déjà 95% de l'année, on ne pouvait pas dire que Capitaine de vaisseau permettait d'avoir beaucoup de relation charnel, la plupart du temps je ne faisait que flirter, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire davantage.

Je savais que je ne devais pas accepter ce pari, et pourtant j'en avais envie, mais il était hors de question que je soit le seul à donner de ma poche.

\- « Et si je réussit ? Si je gagne le pari, j'ai quoi en retour ? »

\- « Hum, je ne sais pas trop. »

\- « Moi non plus, pas l'abstinence parce que je suis sur qu'avec Spock ce ne sera pas bien difficile. » Elle me regarda un peu bizarrement, l'air de dire, « probablement pas ».

\- « Ma relation avec Spock. » Fit-elle en me regardant sérieusement.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je pari ma relation avec Spock. Si tu gagne, je quitte Spock et il est à toi. »

\- « Sérieusement ? » Elle sourit.

\- « Il faut bien quelque chose à la hauteur. » Elle avait l'ai confiante, à vrai dire à sa place moi aussi je le serais.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas... »

\- « Je pari ce que je veux. Et puis, j'ai vu que tu regardais Spock, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce deal n'est pas intéressant. » Je fronçais les sourcils, elle, elle souriait, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas. « Tu as peur de perdre ? » Me provoqua t-elle.

\- « Spock n'est pas un jouet. » Répliquais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. » Elle savait de toute évidence quelque chose que je ne savait pas.

Je savait que je devait dire non, Uhura ne pouvait quand même pas risquer son couple pour un pari. Mais après tout elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, peut être qu'entre elle et Spock ça ne se passait pas très bien, mais dans un sens je m'en foutais et puis je pourrais regarder Spock à ma guise. Encore faudrait-il que je gagne, sinon je n'aurais plus que la masturbation pour me satisfaire. Je devrais refuser...

\- « Très bien, j'accepte. »

\- « Marché conclu. »

On sortie du turbolift, à vrai dire, c'était devenu une habitude de faire nos pari dans le turbolift. L'Enterprise arrivait à proximité de la planète et moi je sentis tout le poids de cette mission sur les épaule.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock me briefait, comme il avait passé les derniers jours à me briefer sur cette mission, je savais tout ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire, mais tout le monde sait que la pratique est plus difficile que la théorie.

Bones du me donner un calmant alors que je me dirigeais en salle de téléportation.

\- « Surtout n'oubliez pas Capitaine, ne finissez jamais vos phrase par le son « i » ou « a ». Et attendez trois secondes entre chaque phrase que vous direz. »

Je grimpais sur la plate forme.

\- « Spock, je sais, je sais tout ça, vous comptez me répéter tout ce que je dois respecter comme règles jusqu'à ce que je soit en retard ou pas ? » Grognais-je agacé par le stress des responsabilitées qui m'incombais.

\- « Ce serais illogique de ma part, la ponctualité est très importante pour cette espèce. »

\- « C'était un sarcasme Spock. » Grogna Bones pour me défendre. « Bon courage Jim. » Dit-il alors que je sentais le chatouillement de la téléportation en cour.

Je marchais en direction du représentant officiel de la planète, et me dit que je n'aurais jamais du parier, 30 ans abstinence, ça serait mon lot désormais.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Je remontais sur l'Enterprise, sept bonnes heures après être descendu, ne donnant à personne ce qu'ils attendaient, à savoir si j'avais réussit ou pas, je les ignorait et demandais plutôt à Uhura de contacter Starfleet et de me passer la communication dans mes quartiers. J'y filait sans demander mon reste.

Du coup lorsque je me pointa sur la passerelle un peu plus tard, le visage neutre au possible, je puis admirer la tête de mes officiers, qui avait tous l'impatience du savoir sous leur fesse et marquer sur leur visage. Spock s'était approché de moi, essayant de me juger pour savoir. Je le voyais bien.

\- « Capitaine, ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps, avez-vous réussit la mission ? »

Mon visage neutre fut fendu par un superbe sourire.

\- « Où voulez-vous aller en permission ? » Demandais-je.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Je remit la copie du traité que j'avais signé avec le représentant de la planète à Spock, sachant que ça l'intéresserait davantage qu'une permission.

\- « Starfleet nous offre une permission de dix jours pour la signature d'un traité de paix avec la planète et le début de négociation commercial, ainsi que l'échange de données scientifique. »

Je m'asseyais dans mon fauteuil et soufflait de soulagement, alors qu'on me complimentaient chaleureusement sur ma réussite. J'avais totalement oublier le pari. Mon ventre grogna. J'avais faim. Je demandais à Uhura de faire passer le message à l'équipage et de leur demander la destination qu'ils voudraient pour leur permission.

\- « On ira là où la majorité veux qu'on aille et s'il y en à pas, je trancherais, on ne peux pas retourner sur terre, mais il y à beaucoup d'autre endroit où on peux se poser. »

Je quittais la passerelle décidé à aller manger. Un peu avant la fin de mon repas, je fut appeler, un Amiral tenait à me parler. Je m'empressais de retourner sur le pont principal. Uhura était venu à ma rencontre et remontait avec moi dans le turbolift.

\- « Tu as gagné. »

\- « Oui, la mission était difficile, mais j'ai réussit. » Je grognais de plaisir en m'étirant.

\- « Non je parle du pari. »

Le pari, j'avais totalement oublié le pari. Je me tournais vers elle pour la regarder, réalisant.

\- « Oh, oui c'est exact. »

\- « J'ai déjà quitter Spock, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de lui maintenant. » elle sourit.

Le turbolift arriva à la passerelle, les portes s'ouvrirent et Uhura fila rapidement à son poste, je décidais de la laissé tranquille. J'étais un peu triste pour elle, mais après tout c'était elle qui avait mit Spock en jeu. D'ailleurs celui-ci était à coté du turbolift, il regarda passer la brune. Et je réalisais alors enfin ce que toute cette affaire impliquait. Uhura n'avaitt pas seulement quitter Spock, elle me l'avait donner. Spock était ma chasse gardée. Je m'avançais vers lui, j'avais envie de dire quelque chose.

J'hésitais une demi-seconde avant de me lancer dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible.

\- « Tu es miens désormais. »

Très vite je partis vers mon fauteuil et lança la communication avec l'Amiral qui tenait à me remercier et à avoir plus de détail, ne souhaitant apparemment pas attendre mon rapport, je lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Je jetais néanmoins un bref regard à Spock, qui abordait une expression méconnaissable, un mélange de surprise et de gène et d'une autre expression que je ne parvenait pas à définir, peut être de l'envie ?

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le 3eme et normalement dernier chapitre. et oui je sais cette histoire est courte :/**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le soir même de ma réussite, je finissais mon long rapport sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la mission, le nombre de détails à mentionner était impressionnant et ça devait être l'un de mes plus long rapport. Malheureusement c'était nécessaires en particulier quand il s'agissait de mission diplomatique.

Quelqu'un sonna à ma porte.

\- « Entrez. » Fis-je distraitement.

Je levais les yeux vers la personne bénit qui me sortait un instant de mon rapport. C'était nul autre que Spock, qui pénétrait dans mes quartiers, encore mieux. Quoi que vu son air, quelque chose n'allait pas. Non pas que se soit très visible, mais depuis que j'avais commencer à l'observer, il était devenue beaucoup plus lisible pour moi.

\- « Je ne comprend pas. » Me lâcha t-il d'un ton dur.

Je relevais les sourcils et posais mon rapport.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? »

\- « Uhura viens de briser notre relation parce qu'elle avait parié avec vous. »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai, c'est simple à comprendre non, vous et Uhura vous êtes séparé »

\- « A cause d'un pari. »

\- « Il semblerait. »

Je ne répondit pas davantage, Spock était étonnamment mignon à ne pas « comprendre », d'un coup j'enviais sa défunte mère qui avait du avoir droit à cette scène un bon nombre de fois, le petit vulcain qui ne comprend pas l'humain illogique.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une explication. » Insista t-il.

\- « Très bien asseyez-vous. » Répondis-je doucement en lui montrant le fauteuil en face de moi.

Je soufflais, alors qu'il me regardait toujours avec sa tête et son expression si craquante. Je me mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai, désormais je n'avais plus à être jaloux d'Uhura.

\- « Uhura et moi avons parié sur la mission diplomatique. Si je là réussissais, je gagnais le pari et Uhura devait alors vous quitter. C'est elle qui à choisit de payé ce prix en cas de défaite. J'ai gagner, il est donc normal qu'elle respecte les termes du pari. C'est logique. »

Oui c'était logique, totalement logique et pourtant Spock ne semblait pas adhérer.

\- « Elle, m'as expliqué cela. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi parier sa relation avec moi ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, c'est Uhura qui à décider de payer ce prix, il faut le lui demander. »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas avoir refuser de parier ? C'est immoral. »

\- « C'est vrai que c'est immoral, mais les paris ne sont pas toujours moralement digne, ni les prix qui en découle, nombreux de chien se sont déjà retrouver entre les mains d'un nouveau maître au cour d'une soirée. » Je réalisais ma gaffe. « Non pas que vous soyez un chien. » _Jim t'ai toi bon sang_, me grondais-je. « Je veux dire, que beaucoup de personne on déjà parié des choses importantes voir très importantes pour eux, il y en à qui on déjà parié leur femme par exemple. Et puis Uhura est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veux faire et ce qu'elle veux mettre en jeu, je n'ai pas à protester contre ça. »

\- « Que deviez vous mettre en jeu vous ? »

\- « ça, ça ne vous regarde pas. Et puis c'est sans importance, bien que si j'avais perdu, ça ne m'aurais pas plus. »

\- « Je ne comprend pas non plus, en quoi le fait que Uhura et moi ne soyons plus ensemble vous est profitable ? »

\- « hum. » hésitais-je. « En faite les termes exacte du pari sont : si je gagne, Uhura vous donne à moi. »

\- « Me donne à vous ? »

\- « Hum, si vous voulez, vous êtes miens désormais. » Plaisantais-je.

\- « Oui vous me l'avez dit sur la passerelle. »

Je voyais que Spock ne comprenait en rien mon illogisme.

\- « Hum, si vous voulez vous êtes un peu ma chasse gardé maintenant, personne ne peu venir vous draguer, vous faire des avances, tant que je n'ai pas moi même tenter ma chance ou donner mon accord. Mais j'y pense, entre vous et Uhura c'était houleux déjà non ? Vous étiez agacé par ses paris et vous m'avez confié que vous pourriez la quitter si elle continuais non ? Alors en quoi ça vous pose problème que votre relation soit finit ? »

\- « ça ne me pose pas de problème, je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait qu'elle me quitte. C'est davantage pour le principe. »

\- « Le principe ? D'accord. »

\- « Je trouve ça un peu dégradant d'avoir été considérer comme le lot d'un pari douteux. » Je souris doucement.

\- « Oui, j'aurais ressentit la même chose. »

La conversation se calma, je le voyais cogité, de mauvaise humeur ou plutôt de la gène, je ressentais à nouveau de la gène venant de lui, bien que cela restait discret, c'était un vulcain après tout. Il restait assit là, sûrement pour m'avoir sous la main quand il aurait d'autre question à me poser. Je repris mon rapport et écrivit pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sans plus trop faire attention à Spock. Ce dernier reprit finalement la parole.

\- « Quel est l'intérêt pour vous de m'avoir en chasse gardé ? J'ai de plus l'impression de me sentir comme un objet que l'on restreint de ces mouvements. »

Je relevais la tête et soupirais.

\- « Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez Spock, je ne vous empêche en aucun de faire quelque chose ou de lier des relations avec d'autres personnes. Vous n'êtes pas un objet en effet. »

Spock se tut à nouveau et je me remit dans mon rapport

\- « Pourtant selon les terme de votre pari, qui est considérer comme un contrat, et de votre phrase « vous êtes miens désormais » stipule que je vous appartient. Qu'on est censé construire une relation, puisque Uhura à parier notre relation je suis censé poursuivre une relation avec le vainqueur. »

\- « Hum hum. » replongé dans mon rapport je fit peu attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- « Selon les conditions de votre pari, on es censé sortir ensemble. » conclu t-il.

Je relevais la tête perplexe. Spock prenait vraiment ça littéralement ? C'était digne d'un vulcain ça. Je décidais de jouer. Relevant la tête je répondis.

\- « Oui ! D'ailleurs je peux vous embrasser si j'ai envie. »

Je fis mine de me redresser et de me pencher sur la table vers lui de manière à illustrer mon propos, il se recula vivement.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous embrasser. » Me dit-il avec toute la naïveté du monde. Je souris et me rassit.

\- « Spock, pas besoin de tout prendre de manière si littérale. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous est soit disant gagné au cour d'un pari que je vais vous forcez à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas. Je veux dire, vous êtes un individu, vous êtes libre de faire se que vous voulez, et vous n'êtes pas la propriété de quelqu'un sauf si vous désirez l'être, point. »

\- « Donc vous êtes perdant dans ce pari. » Je m'énervais.

\- « Là c'est moi qui ne vous comprend pas, où vous voulez en venir ? Après avoir été outré comme une pucelle parce qu'on vous à joué, vous voulez m'« appartenir » parce que selon les termes du pari on es censé avoir une relation ? »

\- « Il serait logique de penser la chose ainsi. »

Je le regardais perplexe.

\- « Logique ? Mais où voulez vous en venir ?

\- « Devons nous démarrer une relation ? »

\- « Vous voulez démarrer une relation avec moi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par relation ? »

\- « Relation intime. »

\- « Ne répondez pas qu'aux questions qui vous arrange Spock. Vous voulez démarrer une relation intime, donc de couple, avec moi ? »

Il prit un temps de réflexion.

\- « Il… semblerait. »

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pourquoi pas ? »

Je restais bouche bé.

\- « J'ai mes raisons. »

\- « éclairez-moi alors ! »

\- « Cela ne vous regarde que si nous démarrons une relation. »

\- « Cette conversation n'as ni queue ni tête. »

\- « Je suis d'accord. »

\- « Pourquoi vous voulez une relation avec moi ? »

\- « Je vous retourne la question capitaine. » répliqua Spock.

\- « Alors on joue à ça ? »

\- « Nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer. »

\- « Vous vous rendez compte qu'on es pas censé sortir ensemble, je suis capitaine, je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter mes officiers. »

\- « Capitaine, je connais parfaitement le règlement de Starfleet, je sais cela. Néanmoins, je connais un moyen qui pourrais permettre une entrave à cette règle. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « Je ne vous le dirais seulement si nous sortons ensemble. »

\- « Vous savez que notre conversation est indécente ? »

\- « Le pari avec Uhura était plus indécent que cette conversation. »

\- « C'est juste. »

\- « Pourquoi avoir parier ? » Il revint à la charge avec cette question.

Je soufflais, cette conversation partait dans tout les sens et devenait même incompréhensible. Je décidait de jouer cartes sur table, ça serait plus simple.

\- « Si j'ai parier, c'est parce que j'ai le béguin pour vous, j'étais jaloux d'Uhura et je vous voulais pour moi tout seul, mais encore une fois ce pari ne vous engage à rien. »

\- « Et si je vous dit que je suis d'accord pour avoir une relation avec vous, vous feriez quoi ? »

\- « Une relation indépendante de ce qui c'est passer avec le pari ? »

\- « Plus ou moins. »

\- « C'est vague comme réponse ça, j'ai besoin d'un consentement concret. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Donc vous êtes en train de me draguer Spock. »

Le vulcain resta silencieux. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

\- « Soit, je vous ai gagné au cour de ce pari, vous êtes miens désormais. »

Je me levais de mon fauteuil et attrapais l'uniforme de mon officier et le tirais vers moi. Je saisissais ses lèvres et l'embrassait. Mon cœur se mis à battre la chamade, la chaleur se rependît dans mon corps. Embrasser un vulcain était une expérience bien spécial, ou alors peut-être étais-ce parce que c'était Spock. Je crois que j'avais laisser mes sentiments de coté un peu trop longtemps. Je le relâchait un peu après.

\- « C'est pour quoi ça ? » me demanda t-il.

\- « Pour officialiser notre relation ! Vous êtes content ? »

\- « C'est satisfaisant. »

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux.

\- « En faites vous en avez rien à faire de moi, ça pourrais être avec n'importe qui d'autre. Vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour moi, ou quoi que se soit dans le genre. »

\- « Vous savez que Uhura est amoureuse de moi ? » Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquiller l'air de dire « tu as entendu ma dernière phrase ? ».

\- « Je suppose oui. »

\- « A votre avis pourquoi Uhura aurait quand même parier sa relation avec moi avec vous ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, elle aime vivre dangereusement. »

\- « Pas exactement. »

\- « Peut-on arrêter de jouer aux devinettes Spock ? »

\- « Pourquoi elle à parier sa relation avec vous ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « Pourquoi avec vous ? »

Je le regardais perplexe, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Spock était-il trop pudique pour avouer les vrai raison de ce pari ?

\- « En faites vous n'avez jamais été outré de ce pari ? C'est vous qui l'avez manigancé. »

Il leva un sourcils comme on aurait haussé les épaules. Je prenais du recul et m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil, il m'imita. Nous nous regardions, se sondant l'un l'autre. Et je réalisais progressivement. Uhura avait repérer mon désir pour Spock, et Spock lui avait apparemment fait comprendre la même chose, si bien qu'elle avait jouer les entremetteuses entre nous. Le pari n'étais pas un cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait, mais une vengeance, son dernier moyen de garder Spock auprès d'elle. Si je perdais ce qui aurait été plus que probable elle serait rester avec Spock et j'aurais été bloquer dans mes éventuelles tentatives, car j'aurais du rester sur une relation platonique durant 30 ans. Mais si je gagnais, elle nous donnait à chacun de nous deux ce que nous voulions. Spock avait manipulé Uhura pour m'atteindre, c'était purement diabolique compte tenu des sentiments que la brune avait pour lui.

Je souris. Spock comprit que j'avais compris et laissa tomber la conversation pour partir sur un autre sujet.

\- « Bravo pour la réussite de votre mission. »

\- « Je suis sur que vous pensiez que j'allais rater. »

\- « Les probabilités n'étaient pas de votre coté. »

Mon désormais vulcain se leva.

\- « Je vais vous laisser terminer votre rapport capitaine. »

Je le regardais partir, un peu frustré, voilà comment commençait ma relation avec Spock. Sur un « au revoir, vous avez du travail, stupide capitaine » bien que Spock ne dirais jamais une chose pareil. Je décidais de le retenir un peu.

\- « Maintenant que nous somme officiellement ensemble, vous allez me dire qu'elle est cette dérogation pour qu'on soit ensemble ? » demandais-je.

\- « On en reparlera en temps voulu, je ne souhaite point aborder le sujet maintenant. »

\- « Oh allez Spock, dite moi ! » dis-je avec précipitation du à ma curiosité.

\- « Je ne peux vous le dire maintenant. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que j'en suis incapable pour l'instant, comprenez que c'est un sujet qui ne se prend pas à la légère. »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce que me racontais Spock. Qu'est-ce qu'il était incapable de me dire ? Ça aurait pu être « je t'aime » mais Spock parlais plutôt d'un sujet que d'une phrase. et puis si aimé quelqu'un suffisait à ce que Starfleet soit d'accord pour accepter entre officier supérieur, il n'y aurait pas de problème. ce n'était pas ça. Mais alors quel sujet était à ce point délicat ?

\- « Ok Ok, une autre fois alors. » dis-je, je n'allais pas pousser ma chance, après tout je sortais avec Spock, alors qu'il y a une demi-heure je n'aurais jamais imaginer que pareil situation puisse devenir réalité.

Spock quitta la pièce dans un « bonne nuit.. » et je n'osais pas le taquiner en lui précisent que le nouveau statut de notre relation impliquait au moins un baisé.

Je restais sur mon fauteuil dans une pièce désormais vide de toute autre présence. À sourire comme une gamine qui sort avec le plus beau garçon de sa classe. Sauf que là j'étais un fier capitaine sortant avec l'homme le plus sexy de la galaxie, après moi bien-sur. Spock était à moi, je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste.

Spock était désormais mien. Et ça c'était mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre, parce que Spock était unique, comme un trésor, mais pas de ceux qu'on collectionne et qu'on place sur une étagère poussiéreuse, plutôt de ceux qu'on garde jalousement, toute sa vie sans jamais s'en lasser ou désiré autre chose.

**END.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plut :)**


End file.
